El amor es ciego
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Ladybug es afectada por un Akuma dejándola ciega. En ese momento se acercara más a Chat Noir provocando que su corazón lata por él ¿No dicen que el amor es ciego? para Marinette literalmente es cierto.
1. Chapter 1

Como era habitual Chat Noir y Ladybug estaban peleando con un Akuma. En este caso era una chica que fue avergonzada provocando que no quiera que nadie más la mire, por lo cual su poder es quitarle a las personas su visión dejándolos ciegos, lo que había hecho ya con algunos ciudadanos.

Después de estar un tiempo luchando y esquivando los ataques que le propiciaba, Ladybug se dio cuenta donde estaba escondido el Akuma, el cual era en los anteojos que estaba usando la susodicha. Justo cuando uso el Lucky Charm un ataque fue dado contra ella, cerró los ojos por reflejo y cuando abrió los ojos lo supo, había dado el mismo resultado como con los otros ciudadanos, la había dejado ciega, lo que significaba que también vulnerable.

Veía una extensa oscuridad, eso le provocó pánico, tenía miedo y su corazón empezó a acelerarse con fuerza acompañado de un leve escalofrió. Solo se dedicó a apretar contra su pecho el objeto que le había dado su poder, tratando de que eso le dé algo de protección.

—Mi Lady —La llamo Chat Noir llegando apresuradamente hacia ella.

—No veo...no veo —Repetía desesperada.

Chat al escucharla eso, la abrazo, mientras le decía palabras reconfortantes, dándole palmadas leves en la espalda. Con eso Ladybug logro tranquilizarse solo un poco, pero aún estaba asustada.

—Tranquila —Le decía una y otra vez para que deje de temer— Estoy contigo.

El pitido de sus Miraculous interrumpió el momento, lo cual alertaron y alarmaron a Ladybug, ocasionando que ella se quiera ir, apartando a Chat Noir, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso en falso y se cayera del tejado del cual estaban parados, el gatito la agarró del brazo.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?...recuerda que estas sobre un tejado, es peligroso —Le dijo preocupado sin aflojar su agarre.

—Es más peligroso si llegas a descubrir mi identidad —Le dijo mirándolo o más bien donde creía que él estaba— Estaré bien —Añadió muy segura de sí misma.

—Eso lo dice la persona que casi se cae del tejado...no me inspiras confianza mi Lady y no estoy donde estas mirando —Le dijo provocando que la aludida se sonroje de vergüenza.

—Estaré bien...mi Kwami me ayudara, ahora déjame sola —Repuso, pero tan pronto lo dijo fue alzada y llevada muy lejos.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Le cuestiono sintiendo como su corazón se quería salir de su pecho.

—Es peligroso si seguimos ahí, así que vamos a mi casa —Le explico ya que el Akuma los estaba fichando, yéndose hacia su hogar.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ya déjame...estoy a punto de destransformarme —Le dijo escuchando los imparables pitidos— No mires —Exclamo luego de un rato al sentir como su transformación desaparecía, solo se dedicó a esconderse detrás de su cuello, mientras Tikki volaba a su alrededor

Chat Noir no miro en ese momento, pero cuando la estaba depositando suavemente en el suelo del balcón de su habitación, lo hizo, quedándose completamente atónito al ver su compañera de clases, enfrente suyo, balbuceo su nombre increíblemente sorprendido.

Mientras tanto aunque ella no lo veía se podía imaginar sus reacciones, se sonrojo y a decir verdad agradecía no ver en ese momento porque estaba segura que moriría de vergüenza. Se separó de el para así no seguir sintiendo esta incomodidad y camino unos pasos, y como no podía ver, se chocó con la ventana.

—Auch —Se quejó del dolor— ¡Podrías haberme avisado! —Le reprocho sobándose con una mano la frente ya que con la otra aun sostenía el objeto que no pudo ver, pero ahora podía sentir que era frio al tacto.

—L-lo siento —Se disculpó Chat, aún seguía impresionando que fuera Marinette, que no se dio cuenta cuando ella se encamino hacia el vidrio.

Abrió la ventana y tomo de la mano a Marinette provocándole un sonrojo.

—Esta es mi habitación —Le indico— Puedes sentarte en mi cama —Le dijo llevándola hasta allí y ella se sentó en la misma.

Él se destransformó y empezó a caminar por la habitación en busca del queso para Plagg, el cual al tenerlo se lo ofreció a la Kwami.

— ¿Quieres? —Le pregunto. Sin embargo Tikki no contesto se le quedo mirando asombrada, era Adrien, Chat Noir era Adrien, pero luego de unos segundos se percató de su pregunta y negó con la cabeza.

—Me gusta lo dulce, si tienes una galleta, te lo agradecería Add-d-d —Quedándose atragantadas las últimas palabras al estar punto de pronunciar su nombre y quedar revelada su identidad—Achuu —Exclamo tratando de que su fingido estornudo la salvara de meter la pata.

— ¿Estás bien Tikki? —Le pregunto Marinette preocupada, no quería imaginarse que se enfermó de nuevo.

—Sí, estoy bien...no te preocupes—le dijo.

— ¿Me dirías que este objeto? —Le pregunto a su Kwami mostrándole el objeto que le había dado el Lucky Charm, alzándolo a su vista.

—Un espejo—Le contesto y al recibir la respuesta se acostó sobre la cama frustrada.

— ¡Que irónico! —Exclamo.

—No es lo único —Pensó Tikki mirándola acostada quien ahora estaba con los brazos tapando su cara.


	2. Chapter 2

Habían pasado segundos en que los presentes se habían dedicado a observar a Marinette quien de alguna forma se encontraba extrañamente pensativa. Después de un rato Adrien aparto su mirada de ella, dirigiéndola a Tikki.

—No tengo dulces...lo siento —Repuso Adrien esbozando una sonrisa de disculpa, ya que al no permitírselo comerlos era algo que tampoco podía conseguir.

—Está bien, buscare por mí misma —Le contesto sonriéndole amablemente —Me voy Marinette —le aviso y ella se dedicó a asentir aun recostada en la cama.

Al irse Tikki, un silencio incomodo se formó, Adrien se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y con una sonrisa a Marinette le pregunto...

"¿quieres que te diga mi identidad?"

—No—Respondió la aludida rápidamente sin sentarse en la cama, ya que corría el riesgo de que le hablara a la pared y era más sensato hablarle al techo. — Ya es muy peligroso que ya sepas la mía —Añadió antes de que el gatito replicara.

— ¿Por qué no? No veo lo peligroso de que sepas mi identidad, además con eso seremos más cercanos y yo ya se la tuya mi Princess, no veo el problema que sepas la mía… te sorprenderías al saber quién se oculta detrás del antifaz —Un sonrojo por su rostro apareció inmediatamente al decir esas palabras, le costaba tanto actuar como su alter-ego cuando era el mismo. Sin embargo debía hacerlo si su Princess no quería descubrir su identidad, pero esperaba que desistiera de esa idea.

—No, no quiero saberla Chat, así que no me lo digas—Le contesto— ¿Qué es ese olor? —Pregunto de pronto, arrugando la nariz y tapándola con sus manos.

—Te presento a Plagg y su queso apestoso —Le dijo y se escuchó una réplica de parte del susodicho quien se había acercado a Marinette, la cual se había sentado en la cama.

— ¿Es tu Kwami? —Y el asintió pero al darse cuenta que Marinette no veía esa acción, le contestó afirmativamente de forma nerviosa y con una tonalidad roja en sus mejillas.

Ella levanto su mano y Plagg al ver eso, se acercó, siendo acariciado por Marinette quien inmediatamente ante ese roce el Kwami se sonrojo, disfrutando sus caricias y ella sonreía al notar su ronroneo.

—Eres adorable—Comento Marinette con una pequeña risa, tocándole detrás de su oreja.

Adrien aunque no lo admitió, le molesto ver esa escena con Plagg, viéndolos tan felices.

—Me voy a bañar —Anuncio, pero al decir esas palabras al parecer ni siquiera se percataron, solo se fue de ahí con los puños apretados y se metió en la ducha para enfriar sus ideas. No podía creer que estuviera celoso de su Kwami.

Después de eso Tikki apareció y al ver esa escena también se molestó, pero antes de decir algo noto la mirada triste que emanaba Marinette, a pesar de la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

— ¿Estas bien Marinette? —Le pregunto su Kwami y ella se dirigió donde creía que provenía el sonido. Al mirar en esa dirección donde pensaba que estaba Tikki, negó con la cabeza.

Dejo de acariciar a Plagg que aún se encontraba sonrojado y este al notar que las caricias se detuvieron, miro a las dos personas que se encontraban enfrente suyo repetidas veces y al darse cuenta de la tensión en el ambiente se apartó de ahí con el queso en mano.

Marinette aun podía escuchar el sonido de la regadera y por eso hablo de lo que le preocupaba.

—Tikki, yo no puedo hacerlo, no puedo luchar con el Akuma...no puedo—Le dijo mirando hacia abajo aun negando con la cabeza.

—Claro que puedes —Le ánimo.

—No, no puedo, no veo, me siento tan vulnerable, sino me hubiera dicho Chat que esto era una cama, no lo hubiera sabido—Repuso tocando la textura con sus manos, que se sentía tan suave ante el tacto— Como podre luchar contra alguien sino la veo, ni siquiera sé que puedo hacer con este espejo—Y con eso dicho, solo suspiro.

—Marinette—La llamo con un deje de pena en la voz.

—Busca un reemplazo Tikki, yo no puedo luchar —Continuo hablando y mordiéndose el labio, se llevó la mano a su oreja.

—Tú eres Ladybug, sé que puedes, nadie más que aparte de ti, lo puede ser—Le dijo tratando de que entrara en razón—Estas asustada pero…

—Lo siento Tikki—Le dijo interrumpiéndola y ella se calló y tocándose los aretes, con aflicción, empezó a aflojar la tuerca.

Antes de completar con el labor, sintió que una mano la sujeto. Era Adrien que con pasos sigilosos había llegado hasta ella y esta no se había percatado, Marinette inmediatamente dio vuelta su cara, lo que provoco que la nariz de ellos estén a punto de rozarse. No obstante ella no se percató de ese acercamiento, pero el gatito si, alejándose un poco de esa aproximación colorado.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?...Somos un equipo—Le dijo sin soltarla.

—Sí, lo somos, pero no estoy en condiciones de luchar, es mejor que busquen un reemplazo.

—No digas eso, sé que puedes—Le dijo y ella por su parte sentía ese tacto frio que recorría por su piel como si fuera electricidad.

—No veo Chat, salir afuera, es como estar sola en la completa oscuridad—Le contesto soltándose de las manos.

— ¿Es que no me puedes ver? —Y Marinette alzo una ceja ante tal cuestionante. — ¡Agh! No es lo que quise decir, bueno si pero no de esa forma, el punto es que yo estoy contigo Mi Princess y siempre lo estaré, no estás sola.

Después de eso, la abrazó y al estar apoyada en su pecho, Marinette pudo escuchar los latidos de Chat Noir, mientras percibía el dulce aroma que emanaba después de la ducha y las incesantes gotas que caían sobre su cabeza, seguramente de su cabello mojado. Siendo confortada por esa forma, lograba tranquilizarla.

No se separó y rodeo sus brazos a su espalda, sintiendo que el gatito estaba haciendo lo mismo. En ese momento solo podía escuchar los acelerados latidos del gatito que era ameno para sus oídos, pero pasados unos segundos ya no estaba segura si los latidos que escuchaba eran de Chat Noir o los suyos propios.

Y al solo venir ese pensamiento, completamente se ruborizo.


	3. Chapter 3

Luego de unos segundos en que el corazón de Marinette latía desenfrenadamente, estiro sus manos al pecho de Chat Noir separándose de él y pronunciando las siguientes palabras, se bajó de la cama.

"Me tengo que ir"

— ¿Ir? ¿Dónde? —Pregunto Adrien también bajándose.

—A mi casa... mis padres seguramente estarán preocupados —Le dijo. Sin embargo luego de bajarse de la cama solo se movió unos pasos, ya que tenía miedo de caminar más porque podría tropezarse con algo y caerse, o chocarse con la ventana o alguna pared.

Antes de que Adrien pudiera decir algo. El celular de Marinette sonó, entonces tanteo su pantalón donde lo saco.

—Tikki ¿Quién me está llamando? —Le pregunto a su Kwami alzando su celular para que mirara.

—Tu papá —Respondió. Lo cual al hacerlo hizo que se quedara pasmada y sus nervios se apoderaran de su cuerpo.

— ¡¿Que digo?! ¡¿Qué hago?! —Pregunto sintiendo que le temblaban las manos.

—Déjame ayudarte Mi Princess —Le dijo Adrien y con elegancia le retiro el celular de sus manos para aceptar la llamada y contestarla el mismo.

Ante esa acción, Marinette grito un...

"¡NO!"

Tratándose de quitarlo. Sin embargo se quedó petrificada al escuchar las palabras que pronunciaba Chat con su papá.

"Marinette está salvo conmigo, no se preocupe" "Soy Chat Noir" "No, no soy su novio" "Pero pronto lo seré"

Al escuchar eso último, retomo su marcha por quitárselo y aunque no veía nada no significaba que no podía arremeter contra él, provocando que retroceda el felino.

—Ya dámelo Chat —Le dijo tratando de arrebatárselo y dando pequeños saltos, trataba sacárselo de su mano.

Sin embargo luego de que Chat digiera unas palabras con su padre, las cuales eran que Marinette iba a permanecer ahí hasta que Ladybug y el derroten al Akuma, puso fin a la conversación. Entonces Marinette pudo por fin tomar el celular, pero al tenerlo en su poder justo Chat se encontraba arrinconado por la cama, lo que provoco que Marinette siguiera avanzando y provocara que se llevara al gatito consigo y este cayera sobre la misma, donde Marinette se situaba encima de él.

Al estar en esa posición, pudo sentir como las manos de Chat se posicionaban sobre su cintura, ella levanto un poco su cara del pecho de él, no percatándose que la misma se encontraba a centímetros de sus labios, mientras su respiraciones se mesclaban. Y sus latidos se escuchaban sonoramente latiendo contra su pecho.

Los dos individuos se encontraban sonrojados, sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna, sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban por la vergüenza.

Entretanto los Kwamis miraban la escena boquiabiertos. Hasta Plagg se quedó con el queso en la mano al percatarse de lo que su portador estaba haciendo.

Marinette se levantó de ahí como pudo, tratando de calmar su extraño aumento cardiaco, y mientras tanto cuando ella se bajó de la cama, Adrien se llevó las manos en su cara para disminuir su sonrojo. Formandose un silencio incomodo por varios segundos.

— ¿Quieres comer? —Le pregunto Adrien para romper el silencio y ella aun pasmada solo se dedicó a asentir. Por lo tanto, ya hecha esa acción Adrien se fue de la habitación.

Entretanto Marinette aun cohibida tanteo la cama para poder sentarse, sintiendo mucho calor y como su corazón latía con tal desenfreno que parecía que que en cualquier momento iba a estallar.

Tikki no se atrevió a preguntar al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Marinette como también muy pensativa. Por otra parte Plagg de nuevo estaba prestando atención a su queso, realizando una cita con sus innecesarios pero consistentes coqueteos, que al notar Tikki no pudo más que evitar rodar los ojos y desviar la mirada molesta para posarla en la ventana mirando el exterior.

Pasaron los minutos así, Tikki observando a través de la ventana, Marinette perdida en sus pensamientos y Plagg en su cita con su Camembert.

Hasta que Adrien abrió la puerta con una mano, lo que ocasiono que todas las miradas se posaran sobre él, quien cargando con la otra mano tenía una bandeja que contenía (preparado por su chef) un exquisito plato, con los cubiertos y servilletas y un vaso de agua.

Marinette al percibir ese delicioso aroma hizo que su estómago gruñera, esperando que Adrien no lo escuchara, el cual se acercó y sentándose a su lado, le entrego la bandeja por pedido de ella.

— ¿Estas segura de que puedes comer sola? —Le cuestiono un poco alarmado al escucharla decir de que lo haría ella sola, quien asintió muy segura de sí misma.

— ¿Qué es? —Pregunto antes de agarrar los cubiertos. Al escuchar su nombre, el cual era tan sofisticado no pudo evitar que se le cayera un poco la quijada.

¿Es que acaso era millonario?

Se preguntó en su mente, mientras a pesar de que no veía el plato, lo veía con ojos desorbitados. Ese tipo de comida solo lo había comido en un restaurante.

¿Acaso sus padres tenían un restaurante?

Se preguntó tratando de hacer conjeturas, pero tratando de no pensar en eso, tomo los cubiertos y cortando la carne lo mejor que podía, se la llevo a su boca, antes manchando parte de su barbilla, labios y nariz, con la salsa que cubría el alimento.

Ella al darse cuenta de eso se avergonzó y Adrien le alcanzo una servilleta, la cual ella al tenerla se limpió lo mejor que pudo. Adrien al percatarse de que le quedaba un poco en la comisura de sus labios, tomo otra servilleta y acercándose le limpio, avergonzando a Marinette y deteniendo su labor de cortar la carne, solto los cubiertos quedandose estática.

—Ahora yo te voy a dar de comer —Le dijo, arrebatándole la bandeja— Abre la boca —Le pidió mientras sostenía el tenedor, con un pedazo de carne incrustado.

—Y-yo puedo sola —Replico sintiendo como los colores le subían ante eso dicho.

—No, no puedes, yo estoy contigo así que no me importa si dependes de mí —Le dijo y pidió de nuevo que abra la boca.

Al escuchar eso y luego de unos segundos dudando, Marinette abrió la boca de forma tímida. El sonrió y le dio de comer, le dio el vaso para que beba, durante varias ocasiones. Hasta que ella roja de la vergüenza hasta las orejas, le dijo que no quería comer más. Dejando la mitad de la comida.

Adrien al escuchar eso, le dijo que se iba a llevar la bandeja hacia el comedor y ya dicho eso se marchó de ahí. Al llegar hacia el mismo, se sentó y se dispuso a comer la comida que había dejado Marinette.

Una de las cosas de tener una dieta estricta era no poder repetir platos. Es por esa razón que si Marinette no hubiera dejado la mitad de su comida, Adrien no hubiera comido nada. Sin embargo a él no le importaba mucho ese hecho, con tal de que ella lo hiciera.

Cuando ya termino de comer, él se levantó y se fue de nuevo a su habitación, donde al entrar vio a Marinette durmiendo y en su mesa de noche se encontraba Tikki en las mismas condiciones. Al ver esa escena instantáneamente se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, busco unas frazada y al ya tenerla en su poder, arropo a Marinette.

En ese momento, la vio tan frágil, tan desprotegida y tan hermosa. Sus pestañas, sus pecas, hacían contorno a su piel tan tersa, pero al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos. Inmediatamente su cara enrojeció, mientras seguía observándola, desde su pequeña nariz, hasta bajarla a sus rosados labios. Sin embargo al percatarse donde lo quería llevar sus inapropiados pensamientos, se iba a apartar, pero no pudo al notar que sus piernas no querían irse de al lado de ella.

Con su mano y precisamente la punta de sus dedos, acaricio su cabello recorriendo el contorno de su rostro. Hasta terminar de posarse en sus labios. En ese momento, sintió la adrenalina correr por sus venas, sentía que podía depositar un beso corto en los labios de su amada, pero a pesar de que podía hacerlo, no creyó que sería lo correcto. Entonces todo su amor encerrado, lo deposito en un casto beso que realizo en su frente.

—Buenas noches Mi Princess —Pronuncio y dándose la vuelta le mando una mirada fugaz, antes de dirigirse a tomar una frazada y luego al sillón, donde se acosto.

Y estando ahí, sentía como su corazón quería salirse de su pecho de lo tan acelerado que estaba, por lo acababa de hacer y por saber que la persona que amaba se encontraba a metros suyos. No obstante, después de un rato Adrien se sumió en un sueño.


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette despertó, pero a pesar de que abrió los ojos una oscuridad se extendía. Intento que al cerrar los ojos, dormir de nuevo. Sin embargo no podía, porque le preocupaba el asunto del Akuma, el cual tenían que resolverlo lo más pronto posible y ella quería hacerlo, además de que eso precisamente quería hablar con Chat, pero se acabó durmiendo y ahora que estaba despierta no sabía si era aun de noche o si el sol había salido para hacerlo.

Solo se quedó ahí acostada en su cama, aspirando el aroma que desprendía las sabanas. Por alguna razón se le hacía familiar, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el mismo que de alguna forma le tranquilizaba, siendo el mismo aroma que sintió cuando el gatito la abrazo. Por ese motivo se sonrojo furiosamente sintiendo que al hacer eso parecía completamente una pervertida, pero no quería apartarse porque esta le brindaba seguridad. Entonces se envolvió en ellas, aunque luego de unos segundos, quito las sabanas y se decidió en levantarse, ayudándose con los objetos del entorno. Despacio y con cuidado, mientras susurraba "Chat" por cada metro que hacía, pero en un momento tropezó con un sillón, aunque de todas maneras no cayó con todo porque se agarró del respaldo del mismo, antes de que eso sucediera.

No obstante, se dio cuenta muy bien que precisamente ese sillón era donde el el gatito dormía, ya que delante suyo y solo a unos centímetros se encontraba Chat porque su cuerpo rozaba el suyo, intento apartarse apretando fuertemente el respaldo e inclinarse hacia atrás, siendo segundos de adrenalina y miedo porque la descubrieran, aspiró hondo y pudo hacerlo o eso creyó, ya que sintió como una mano se posaba en su espalda y la apretujaba con su pecho.

"¡No podía estar pasando!"

Exclamo Marinette, sintiendo los ritmos alocados de su corazón, porque estaba segura que esta vez eran suyos. Cerró los ojos, mientras sentía que al relajarse su nariz rozaba su mentón y parte de su cuello, se lanzó para atrás, pero los brazos la apretaban más y más.

—Mi Lady —Escucho Marinette por parte del gatito, sorprendiéndose, como también que un sonrojo se apoderara de su rostro y parte de su cuerpo.

"¡Se despertó!" "¡Se despertó!" "¡Se despertó!"

Pronuncio en su mente histéricamente, pero al notar como no decía nada más. Se dio cuenta que estaba soñando con ella, lo que le hizo pensar que era de lo más tierno el gatito. Sin embargo cuando su mano empezó a deslizarse debajo de su blusa, paso a pensar que el gatito era un pervertido por lo que seguramente estaba soñando, aunque claro no era muy apropiado que se queje la misma persona que aspiro su aroma de sus sabanas. Entretanto Marinette intentaba separarse, pero al hacerlo ella emitió un gemido involuntario al sentir como las manos se deslizaban por su piel desnuda, mordiéndose el labio inmediatamente al escucharlo.

"Autocontrol"

Se dijo a sí misma para tranquilizarse, luego de unos segundos que se le pasó un poco la vergüenza. Se puso la mano en sus espaldas y aparto las del gatito, colocándolas a un costado suyo. Con eso hecho se levantó un poco, se sentó y paso una pierna al costado libre. Ya saliendo de ese maldito sillón.

Exhalo aire y trato de que sus ritmos de su corazón, como de su respiración, se calmaran. Pensó en irse a dormir y dejar atrás este incidente, pero como había venido por un asunto importante no quería dejarlo para más tarde, a pesar de lo avergonzada que se encontraba, además de que si intentaba acostarse de nuevo en la cama corría el riesgo de chocarse de nuevo con el maldito sillón y estar otra vez en la situación comprometedora con Chat Noir.

—Chat —Lo llamo luego de unos segundos bastante fuerte. El aludido luego de unas cuantas llamadas lo escucho, abriendo lentamente los ojos y fregándolos en el proceso, como bostezando.

— ¿Marinette? —Le pregunto sentándose en el sillón— ¿Que sucede? ¿Acaso no puedes dormir?...ven acuéstate conmigo —Le dijo con una sonrisa y Marinette al oír eso que dijo el gatito, ocasiono que se sonrojara de un rojo más fuerte (si acaso era posible)

— ¡No! eso no era —Exclamo molesta —Vine a que hablemos sobre el Akuma e idear una forma de derrotarlo.

—Ah... —Articulo— ¿Tienes alguna idea? —Pregunto ladeando la cabeza desesperanzándose, como alzando sus manos por arriba de su cabeza, estirándolas.

—Algo así, obviamente necesito tu ayuda para realizarlo.

— ¡Cuenta conmigo! —Exclamo sonriendo— Te escucho.

Ella le conto su plan y como debía efectuarlo, mientras el gatito escuchaba atentamente, asintiendo por cada oración, a pesar de que ella no veía ese gesto.

—Me parece buena idea... ¿Lo hacemos ahora? —Le pregunto el gatito sin ninguna emoción en la pregunta porque eso significaba que su Princess se iría de su lado.

— ¿Ya salió el sol? —Le pregunto Marinette.

—No aun no, saldrá en unas horas.

—Entonces lo haremos cuando salga el sol, ahora vamos a dormir —Le dijo, mientras estirando sus brazos hacia el costado tanteaba cada objeto que encontraba, entretanto caminaba lentamente.

Al ver eso Adrien, se levantó del sillón y se puso delante deteniéndola, agarrándola por los codos.

—Te ayudo —Repuso Adrien, pero para sorpresa de él, Marinette se denegó con mucho fervor, mientras desesperadamente trataba de separarse de él. Sin embargo Adrien no la soltó sino que en cambio apretujo su agarre, acercándola hacia él, notando como su cara se estaba enrojeciendo. Entretanto se le quedo mirando por unos segundos, ya dejando de escuchar los deseos de Marinette por que la suelte, solo escuchando sus propios ritmos de su corazón y sus propios deseos.

"Bésala"

Se repetía en su cabeza, haciendo eco. Una y otra vez como si alguien se lo estuviera diciendo en su oído. Y alguien realmente lo estaba haciendo, porque al girar su cuello, vio a Tikki en su hombro izquierdo al lado de unos de sus oídos, quien le estaba susurrando una y otra vez esa palabra. Cayéndole la quijada por la impresión, pero antes de que Adrien pudiera pronunciar alguna palabra, al verse descubierta la Kwami, la aludida sonrió e hizo una señal con su manita de que guarde silencio y con otra señal le dijo que continúe lo que iba a hacer.

Al percatarse de eso, la cara de Adrien se coloreo de un carmesí, avergonzado, sin poder creer lo que oía. Trago saliva y volteo a mirar a Marinette quien seguía tratándose de que la libere, "mirándolo" con el ceño fruncido, pero cuando justo le estaba haciendo caso a su deseo y a Tikki, acortando cada vez más la distancia, su razón intervino.

"No la beses"

Más bien eso era lo que en u principio creyó porque al girar su cuello, noto en su hombro derecho a Plagg, susurrándole en el oído.

Adrien al notar eso, no sabía que expresión hacer, mientras seguía escuchando las dos posturas de los Kwamis, con la intención de que a uno le hiciera caso. Es por eso que tenía que decidir entre besarla o no besarla y ahí viéndola a Marinette, a solo unos centímetros de sus labios, viendo como sus narices estaban a punto de rozarse. En ese instante, sin pensarlo, la beso entregándose a la tentación e ignorando los propios deseos de Marinette.

En ese instante, Adrien aflojo su agarre, solo concentrándose en ese suave y dulce contacto. Entretanto Marinette, a pesar de que no veía estaba segura de que la estaba besando, la cual se quedó estática sin poder corresponderle, pero tampoco sin apartarse, pero luego de unos segundos, en los cuales Marinette pensó en apartarlo al verse liberada, para propia sorpresa de ella se encontró moviendo inexpertamente sus labios contra los de él. Sin embargo a los pocos segundos de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, lo aparto de un empujón, llevando sus manos en su boca, estupefacta retrocediendo unos pasos.

—T-tu... t-tu m-me b-besaste... ¿P-por qué? —Pregunto aun conmocionada, Adrien la miro sin poder responder.

— ¡Es tu culpa! —Exclamo el gatito para incredulidad de la susodicha.

— ¿Mi culpa?... ¿Cómo que mi culpa?... ¡Tú me besaste! —Repuso indignada.

— Y tú me correspondiste —Replico con una sonrisa traviesa.

— ¡Agh! No voy a discutir contigo Chat —Le dijo cruzándose de brazos— Me voy a dormir y no necesito ayuda —Le dijo caminando a pasos apresurados, chocando con todo, hasta que por fin llego a la cama y se acostó.

Entretanto tenía su corazón acelerado de tal forma que parecía que esté a punto de explotar, como sintiendo sus labios calientes. No obstante ahí acostada negó con la cabeza, ya que no podía tener sentimientos románticos por Chat, no podía sentirse de esa forma porque al hacer eso, es como si estuviera traicionando los sentimientos que tiene con Adrien. Sin embargo aun así no podía olvidar ese beso. Se tapó hasta arriba con las sabanas, tratando de dormir las horas que le quedaban antes de luchar con el Akuma, como también intentar de ignorar el dulce olor que desprendía la cama del gatito.


	5. Chapter 5

Al haber Marinette intentado dormirse por lo que considero que duro unas horas, decidió levantarse. Aparto las sabanas y apoyo los pies en el suelo y cuando ya se iba a levantar de la cama. La voz del gatito se oyó diciendo: Te iba a despertar.

— ¿Salió el sol? —Le cuestiono con un leve rubor.

— Sí, ya lo hizo —Le dijo acercándose hacia ella, también avergonzado aun latentes los sucesos anteriores— ¿Entonces nos vamos?

Ella asintió y se levantó. Y cuando la mano de Chat entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos. No se apartó, a pesar de que esta estaba quemando su piel y sus alrededores porque era eso mejor que soportar la vergüenza de chocar contra la pared, la ventana o el suelo, hasta llegar hacia el balcón.

Se transformaron y después de discutir la forma en como Chat Noir la llevaría a donde se encontraba el Akuma. Ladybug quiso que la lleve sobre su espalda, porque eso era mejor que la lleve como un rehén como la primera vez o como estilo de princesa, como el minino quería.

Así que se posiciono en su espalda entrelazando sus brazos por su cuello, llevando el espejo que le había dado su poder en su mano. Entonces a los pocos segundos y a la señal de su Lady, el gatito empezó a saltar techo por techo siendo ayudado diversas veces por el bastón, entretanto Ladybug mantenía sus ojos cerrados fuertemente contra la espalda tan cálida y tan fuerte que desprendía un aroma más que confortante, quien en la marcha, ella al no ver sentía vértigo y la adrenalina por cada centímetro que recorría Chat.

Luego de un trayecto que no se sintió tan largo para el bichito al estar tan cómoda en la espalda del felino. Los héroes se detuvieron a un sector no muy lejano del Akuma, escuchándose su risa en la lejanía.

— ¿Estas segura Mi Lady? —Le pregunto dejándola en un tejado de una casa.

Ella asintió muy confiada y esbozando una sonrisa. Dijo: A tu señal ¿De acuerdo gatito?

— Cuenta conmigo.

Al decir eso se fue donde estaba el Akuma, quien cegaba a todo lo que se le cruzaba y eso explicaba a la perfección a las palomas que se chocaba contra los postes de luz, arboles, chimeneas, entre otras cosas.

— Creí que no te vería mas —Hablo el Akuma.

— Si eso querías, lánzate el rayo a ti misma —Le dijo esbozando una risa gatuna.

— No, no vería la diversión y me gustaría averiguar si es cierto lo que dice, si un gato ciego puede hacer las mismas cosas que uno que ve.

Al terminar de hablar, empezó a lanzar rayos a su dirección, el cual esquivaba hábilmente, quien se iba acercando y atrayendo más al lugar donde se encontraba su Lady.

— ¿Por cierto donde está tu compañera?—Le pregunto a Chat Noir.

— Está a la izquierda tuya o ¿No puedes ver? —Replico el gatito.

Quien Ladybug al escuchar eso giro a su derecha y la "miro" teniendo sus brazos detrás de su espalda.

—Tu poder no me hizo el daño que esperabas —Le mintió con voz muy segura.

— ¿Y ahora qué tal? —Cuestiono lanzando su ataque hacia ella, y el rayo azul iba hacia su dirección.

— ¡Ahora My Lady! —Vocifero el gatito.

Ante eso escuchado, ella puso el espejo en su cara, devolviéndole el ataque, por reflejo el Akuma cerró los ojos y Chat aprovechando ese instante, se acercó y le saco los anteojos.

Volviendo inmediatamente hacia donde estaba su Lady, quieta como una estatua, ya que sentia que si daba un paso se caía del tejado.

— ¡Lo conseguí! —Exclamo y con eso dicho rompió a los anteojos. El Akuma fue liberado volando por los alrededores— Está a tu derecha —Le indico— Auch.

— ¿Te golpee? —Pregunto Ladybug al lanzar su yo-yo, golpeándole sin intención en la cabeza del gatito— No te preocupes mi Lady.

Añadió con una sonrisa, pero por las dudas se alejó de la mariposa que tenía que purificar, sentándose en cuclillas mientras le daba indicaciones: Arriba, a la derecha. A la izquierda, a tus pies. En diagonal.

— Esto es imposible —Se dijo luego de fallar por cuarta vez.

— ¿Quieres que la desintegre? —Ella negó con la cabeza —¡Ahí! ¡Ahí! ¡Enfrente tuyo!

Grito de repente a los pocos segundos de haber realizado esa pregunta y su bichito lanzo el yo-yo atrapándola. Al purificarla lanzo el objeto, reparando todas las cosas que destruyo como volverle la visión a todos los ciudadanos.

Incluyendo ella, quien comenzó a parpadear varias veces ante de abrir los ojos completamente y ver a Chat Noir y-y...

¡Estaba brillando!

Volvió a parpadear y veía el brillo que emanaba como su sonrisa que atravesaba su corazón y hasta su pulmón porque sentía que se quedaba sin aire y tal vez su estómago porque sentía una sensación extraña en ese sector.

Su cara adquirió una tonalidad rojiza y desvió la mirada intentando ver si alguna otra cosa brillaba y era resultado de su estado de no vidente. Pero se dio cuenta que él era el único. Y no era por el sol que provocaba que su cabello rubio, se vea más dorado.

¡Era él!

Vio su puño extendido para hacer el gesto de la victoria y lo choco momentáneamente antes de apartarlo al sentir como su rostro ahora quemaba.

— B-buen trabajo —Dijo tartamudeando— M-me voy.

Pronuncio sin poder creer que había balbuceado. Pensó que eso solo podía suceder con Adrien y ahora ¿Con Chat Noir?

Lanzo su yo-yo yendo en dirección hacia su casa, tratando de que el viento que chocaba contra su cara despejara todo lo que sentía.

— ¿Por qué me seguís?

Pregunto ella luego de un rato, al notar como él iba en dirección a su casa, ya que ella estaba a punto de llegar.

— Porque le dije a tu padre que te llevaría a casa. No puedes volver sola, no sería caballeroso de mi parte.

— Está bien, me destransformare antes de llegar y tú me escoltaras.

Al decir eso ella piso tierra firme y se destransformo en el callejón para caminar unos metros al lado del gatito. Llegaron y él toco timbre esperando a los padres de Marinette, quienes abrieron la puerta inmediatamente.

— Estábamos tan preocupados —Dijo Sabine, atrayéndola y abrazándola

— Gracias por cuidar de nuestra hija —Añadió Tom.

— Fue un placer.

Entonces esbozando una sonrisa de lo más grande. Se despidió de la familia con las siguientes palabras que quedarían en la historia: ¡Nos vemos suegros!

Y con solo pronunciarlas el heroe de Paris dejo paralizada y con la quijada abierta a todos los integrantes presentes de la familia Dupain-Cheng.


	6. Chapter 6

Ante esa conmoción los individuos se quedaron inmóviles viendo partir a Chat Noir quien saltaba de alegría y gritaba eufórico. Luego de unos minutos en silencio, estando quietos en la puerta de entrada, dedicándose a mirar hacia el frente, Tom fue el primero en hablar, dirigiendo los ojos hacia su hija.

— ¿Son novios? —Pregunto reflejando su incredulidad.

— Noo —Negó Marinette de forma inmediata con un sonrojo que cubría cada parte de su cuerpo.

— ¿Entonces porque nos llamó suegro? —Pregunto con una sonrisa Sabine al ver la cara de su hija colorada.

— L-le encanta bromear —Se justificó— Solo es una broma—Esbozando un sonrisa nerviosa— Bueno me voy a dormir, estoy muy cansada con este asunto —Repuso— Buenas noches, papás.

Con eso dicho entro desesperadamente a casa, subiendo las escaleras rápidamente a su habitación, cerrando de un portazo la trampilla cuando ingreso.

— Pero si es de día —Musito su padre al verla marcharse.

— Creo que nuestra niña se ha enamorado —Le dijo Sabine.

— ¿No le gustaba Adrien?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Y no es muy joven para tener novio? —Agrego revelando su instinto protector.

— Dijo que no era su novio y yo confió en mi hija, además nosotros éramos muy jóvenes, también. ¿O lo olvidaste?

— Cómo olvidarlo —Espeto sonriéndole mientras le rodeaba los hombros con sus brazos ingresando al hogar juntos.

Entretanto Marinette al ingresar a su habitación lo primero que hizo fue subir las escaleras y lanzarse a su cama. Ahogando su cara en su almohada. Gritando contra la misma porque ese pequeño interrogatorio causado por las palabras de Chat le revelaron lo que no dijo: Le gusta Chat Noir.

Le gusta. Le gusta. Le gusta.

— Noooo —Grito pataleando y dando vueltas en su cama como una lunática.

— ¿Marinette estas bien? —Pregunto Tikki.

— No, me gusta Chat Noir. Me gusta el gato tonto.

— ¿Y eso no está bien?

— ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Porque también me gusta Adrien —Al decir suspiro dramáticamente de nuevo.

— Marinette —La llamo— Tengo algo que decirte creo que sería mejor que te digiera la identidad civil de Chat Noir...

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? No ves el problema, estoy enamorada de dos personas y son completamente diferentes.

— Marinette si te digiera quien es Chat Noir...

— Tikki ya es suficiente que él sepa mi identidad, no quiero saber la suya. Es peligroso.

— Marinette si me escucharas...

Pero se detuvo en su insistencia cuando la oyó gritar: ¡No puede ser! ¡Me gusta Chat Noir! ¡Le estoy siendo "infiel" a Adrien! Mientras, otra vez, pataleaba y estrujaba su pobre almohada.

— Jure amar por toda la eternidad a Adrien. Soy horrible, hasta lo bese y tampoco puedo decir que era porque estaba ciega y no veía lo que hacía —Se rió lamentándose por su mal chiste, además de que ni era un buen momento para reír.

Tikki suspiro mientras la miraba con sus debates y luchas mentales. Pensó en gritar la verdad y decir: ¡Adrien es Chat Noir! pero no quería llevar la contraria de su petición, además de que le resultaba curioso y un poco divertido en cómo se desencadenaría en un futuro esta extraña y muy ironica situación.

La miro y vio que estaba muy concentrada peleando con las sabanas, entretanto interiormente esta se lamentaba por lo que había hecho y por sus sentimientos que jamás -según ella- tuvo que tener por el gatito.

— Te arrepentirás —Repuso Tikki.

La cual no oyó, sin saber que en un futuro no muy lejano. Lamentaría con creces no haberla escuchado.

* * *

Y con esto el fic ha llegado a su fin. Sé que queda muy final abierto, pero me lo imagine (algo así) cuando escribí el primer capítulo de la historia. Antes de que me maten porque quieren continuación (?) ¿Como si yo pudiera escribir como fantasma? XD

He pensado en hacer una a medida que estaba escribiendo. Hasta ya hice la sinopsis.

Así que lean:

 _El amor te vuelve idiota_

 _Marinette no escucho a Tikki cuando debería haberlo hecho. Por esa razón se debatirá por dos amores sin saber que son la misma persona ¿No dicen que el amor te vuelve idiota? para Marinette literalmente será cierto. [Continuación de "El amor es ciego"]_

 **.**

¿Qué les pareció?

Igual lo pensé. No escribí nada y no pienso hacerlo hasta tener bien clara como quiero desarrollarla. Aunque lo más importante es que no se si al final se quedara como una idea y este será al final. Suelo arrepentirme :(

Además de que tengo que terminar historias que jamás debí haber comenzado, no en realidad que debí haber terminado hace tiempo, pero mi falta de inspiración, mi inspiración que solo tiene ideas para otras historias y mi vagancia (principal razón) la deje acumulando telarañas.

Bueno lo principal no confíen en que hare continuación hasta que vean un capitulo publicado de "El amor te vuelve idiota" (Honestamente puede ser muy pronto o nunca)

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia como yo disfrute en escribirla :D

Bye Bye

Y nos leemos si se pasan por alguna de mis otras historias.


End file.
